1st Leningrad Tank Brigade
| branch = Red Army | type = Armored | garrison = | battles = World War II | decorations = | battle_honours = * , 2nd class }} }} The 1st Leningrad Tank Red Banner and Order of Suvorov Brigade was a tank brigade of the Red Army during World War II. The brigade was in the lines during 30 September 1941 to 8 December 1944. History The 1st Leningrad Tank Brigade was formed on 26 September 1941 in Leningrad as the 123rd Red Banner Tank Brigade from the disbanded 1st Tank Division (1st formation). When formed, the brigade had 43 KV-1s, 2 T-34s, 26 BA-10s and 3 BA-20s. From November 1941, the brigade fought near Leningrad, among other part of brigade had fought on the Nevsky Pyatachok. 7th May 1942 123rd Tank Red Banner Brigade was renamed to 1st Leningrad Tank Red Banner Brigade. During 1942-1944 the Brigade proceeded to fight in the vicinity of Leningrad. In June 1944 the brigade fought in the Vyborg–Petrozavodsk Offensive, during which it advanced from Leningrad to Vyborg. During August 1944, the brigade fought in the advance into Estonia. The brigade was reorganized as the 207th Self-Propelled Artillery Brigade on 8 December.http://tankfront.ru/ussr/tbr/tbr123.html Order of battle Since 30 September 1941: * Staff; * Staff company; * 123rd Reconnaissance company; * 123rd Tank Regiment (two battalions); * 123rd Motorized rifle-machinegun battalion; * 123rd Air-defence battalion; * 123rd Repair company; * 123rd Motor transport company; * 123rd Medical platoon Since 10 February 1942: * Staff; * Staff company; * Reconnaissance company; * 1st Tank Battalion; * 2nd Tank Battalion; * Motorized rifle-machinegun battalion; * Repair company; * Motor transport company; * Medical platoon Since 10 May 1942: * Staff; * Staff company; * 1st Tank Battalion; * 2nd Tank Battalion; * Motorized rifle-machinegun battalion; * Antiarmour battery; * Air-defence battery; * Equipment support company; * Medical platoon * Armored self-propelled gun battery Since 7 July 1944: * Staff; * Staff company; * 1st Tank Battalion; * 2nd Tank Battalion; * 3rd Tank Battalion; * Motorized submachine battalion; * Air-defence submachine company; * Equipment support company; * Medical platoon Unit Relation * 10.1941 — 7.1942: Leningrad Front * 8.1942: 42nd Army, Leningrad Front * 9.1942: Leningrad Front * 10.1942 — 1.1943: 42nd Army, Leningrad Front * 2.1943: 67th Army, Leningrad Front * 3.1943 — 4.1943: Leningrad Front * 5.1943 — 1.1944: 42nd Army, Leningrad Front * 2.1944 — 12.1944: Leningrad Front Honors and honorifics * Leningrad (a regional designation, not an honorific) * Order of Red Banner (inherited from 1st Tank Division) * Order of Suvorov (22 October 1944, for capture of Pärnu) Notes References * Boevoi sostav Sovetskoi armii, chast' 1 (iiun'-dekabr' 1941 goda) combat composition of the Soviet Army, part 1 (June–December 1941). Moscow: Voroshilov Academy of the General Staff, 1963. Classified secret. * Boevoi sostav Sovetskoi armii, chast' 2 (ianvar'-dekabr' 1942 goda) combat composition of the Soviet Army, part 2 (January–December 1942).Moscow: Voenizdat, 1966. Classified secret. * Category:Tank brigades of the Soviet Union Category:Red Army units and formations of World War II Category:Military units and formations established in 1941